


Sweet Tooth

by runawaygypsy



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaygypsy/pseuds/runawaygypsy





	Sweet Tooth

The bell on the door rang and Natalie looked up from behind the counter. “Hello,” she smiled as a tall gentleman walked in. She recognized him, but she didn't let on. There was something otherworldly about him, besides the fact that he was incredibly tall. It was the calm, the sense of ease that followed him that she noticed. Then he looked up at her and smiled and it lit up the entire room.

“Hello,” he returned. “I've been told this is the best bakery in town and, well, I can't resist a good sweet.” His voice was low, smooth as the melted chocolate she drizzled over some of the baked goods, and he had a lovely British accent that made her swoon.

Natalie was humble. “Oh, I don't know about that,” she blushed as she looked around at her storefront. It really was her dream bakery. The floors were done with retro black and white checkered tile, the walls in mint green subway tiles, interspersed with framed prints of retro pin-up girls and old advertisements. The counters were white and she'd scoured salvage warehouses and antique stores until she found the perfect vintage stainless steel soda fountain and a set of matching malt shop stools for the repurposed white formica-topped bar. Behind the counter, she'd collected an array of hot pink ceramic jars that had chalkboard labels upon which was written: “Flour,” “Sugar,” “Baking Powder.” Even her waitresses, of which, at the moment there were only two, had pin-up uniforms of blue gingham with frilly 30s-style aprons they wore. “It might be the most interesting bakery in town.”

His eyes perused the Mason jars and the crystal cake stands that held her wares, his tongue occasionally flicking out and licking his lips in anticipation. “These all look heavenly,” he said. “Do you have any you recommend?”

She smiled. “In fact, I do,” she replied as she moved to remove a chocolate pudding cupcake from under the glass that held it. It was wrapped in a delicate blue metallic paper, it's dark chocolate sponge rolled just over the sides and on the top, a little swirl of whipped cream frosting. “These are my couronnement.” She handed him a bite-sized one that looked barely that once he held it.

He popped the entire thing in his mouth and closed his eyes. “I'd like to buy two dozen, if I can,” he said as he looked up at her expectantly. “I'd like to give them to my cast mates and the crew.”

“Cast and crew for what?” As if she didn't know. It wasn't often a film crew invaded her small town, much less starring someone with such a magnetic personality. Still, she felt the need to be evasive, fearing that, should she let on that she knew exactly who he was, he'd leave. She was also glad, at that moment, she was sold out of cookies.

He stood up a little straighter and held out his hand. “My name's Tom Hiddleston,” he announced as she, in kind, grasped his hand and gently shook it. He had marvelously soft hands and she thought hers must have felt awfully rough in comparison for all her time spent in the kitchen. “We're actually filming a movie in the warehouse just down the street. Or at least part of a movie.”

She played coy. “Oh!” she exclaimed. “That's why you look familiar! It isn't often we get a proper British actor in this part of town.” She winked at him but her eyes suddenly widened when she realized what she'd done. Part of her thought she'd taken the flirtation a bit too far until he lifted her hand and kissed the back of it. 

“And you are?” he asked with an eyebrow wiggle that turned her insides to mush.

Breathlessly, she answered, “Natalie.” She could barely manage that much. “Let me get those cupcakes for you.” Turning around, she hunted for the pink boxes she used for customers to carry their orders in, Halfway hoping that, when she turned around, he wouldn't prove to be a mirage. Not finding them, she excused herself. “I'm sorry, I'll have to get some boxes from the back.”

“No worries,” he replied, “I'm in no hurry.”

Once she got behind the swinging doors, she leaned against the wall to catch her breath. Oh, god, she thought, Of course, it had to be him. He couldn't just send a production assistant. She returned to the front with her arms laden with boxes. He was still there.”These ought to work,” she said as she set them down on the counter and began to pop them open. “Two dozen, right?”

Tom nodded. He reached over the counter to help hold the first box open as she loaded it with cupcakes. “These will be perfect.” He smiled when her hand accidentally brushed against his and she blushed.

Once the boxes were full and tied shut with her signature polka-dot bows, he paid her, lifted the boxes from the counter, thanked her and left. She kicked herself for not getting his autograph or at least a photo, but figured at least she had the story. She could see herself, years from that moment, after he'd won an Oscar, telling her friends about the time he bought cupcakes from her.

The next day, Natalie was hard at work baking cookies for a large order that she'd received the night before. She'd gotten to the bakery earlier than usual and, by mid- morning was covered nearly head to toe in flour and frosting. Luckily, business was slightly busier than usual and she had one of her girls, Brittny, helping customers in front. It took the pressure off, slightly, and, as Natalie usually only did when she worked alone, she had the radio playing her favorite music and she was dancing amidst the kitchen chaos. None of the customers commented on the presence of a crazy woman moonwalking through flour past the double doors, but, then again, most of the people in town knew her and that the behavior, while unusual, was normal for her.

Natalie was in her zone, her happy place, when Brittny interrupted her. “Nat,” she called through the doors, “Can you come out here?”

“I'm a bit busy,” Natalie returned, her voice indicating how annoyed she was with the disruption. “If I leave this cake, it might fall.”

Brittny appeared at the doors, peeking over them. “There's an incredibly handsome British dude here who is asking for you, personally,” she said, her voice half whisper, half shout.

Natalie froze. “I'll be there in a minute,” she said as she dusted off her apron with her hands, then glanced in the mirror on the back wall. “Ugh,” she groaned with disgust as she grabbed a towel and began wiping the remnants of baking from her face, her neck, her hair, anywhere it happened to be. 

Once she was at least somewhat presentable, she went out front. It was Tom, as well as a couple of other people. “Howdy, stranger,” she grinned, putting on her best non-nervous face. “Back for more?”

Tom smiled back at her and rubbed his belly. “I'm afraid so, though my middle may hate me for it.”

Her eyes trailed down to his stomach and she drew in a sharp breath. He was in a tight t-shirt that left little to the imagination. Before she could catch herself, she whispered, “Damn.” He chuckled and, horrified, her eyes shot back up to his. “Maybe next, I'll suggest the carrot cake,” she replied. “You know, to keep it healthy for you.” Good save, she gave herself a mental pat on the back.

“Well, then,” he said, winking at her. “How about a half dozen of those and the rest, chocolate pudding?”

Out of the corner of her eye, Natalie could see his companions sniggering. She turned towards them and asked, sweetly, “Would either of you care to order something?”

They stopped and shook their heads. “No, thanks,” one of them said, “We're just here to help Tom.”

Tom chuckled. “I told them I was coming to see the best looking baker with the tastiest treats,” he shrugged.

She turned red and began loading cupcakes into the boxes Brittny'd set out. “I hope, next time, you don't feel like bringing the whole cast,” she mumbled as she raced to get through his order.

When she looked back up to him, he looked mortified. “I'm so sorry,” he apologized. “I didn't mean to embarrass you.” It was a genuine apology- the regret at the remark reflected in his beautiful blue eyes.

Natalie dismissed it. “It's okay,” she sighed. “It's just... I wasn't expecting it.” 

She closed the boxes and tied them up, about to retreat back into her kitchen when Tom laid one of his on top of one of hers. “I really am sorry,” he said. “And you are.”

“I am what?” she huffed.

His smile spread. “The best looking baker,” he answered.

Natalie pulled away from him. “Then why were your friends giggling back there?” she asked, motioning to the area where his companions had been standing. They were no longer there. 

“They heard me rave about you all night,” he explained. “And some of the people I know have a rather juvenile sense of humor.”

She took a deep breath and stepped behind the register. “That will be $30, Mr. Hiddleston,” she said as she rang him up. He handed her cash, but, as she counted it into the drawer, found a slip of paper with his name and phone number written on it. Holding it up, she raised her eyebrow at him. “Really?”

He chuckled. “Really.” He leaned his elbows on the counter. “I'm in town for a few more weeks and I'd like to take you out some time.”

“There's not enough time, sadly,” she replied waving her hand around the bakery. “This pretty much takes it all up.”

“When do you leave for the night?” he asked. 

“On a good night, I'm out at nine.” She pointed to the sign on the back of the door. “Tonight, I've got a large order to take care of, so probably eleven.”

“Can I meet you then for coffee at least?” He widened his eyes in expectation. “I know, not the ideal time for coffee. Maybe drinks?”

She let out a guffaw, not sure if he knew how adorable his uncertain proclivity towards wordiness really was. In the end, it was the puppy eyes that won her over. “Alright,” she resigned. “I'll try to be done by ten thirty. If you get here early, I guess you can just watch.”

Tom picked up the boxes. “Ten thirty it is,” he grinned. She could hear him say, “Hey, thanks for the help, guys,” to his friends as he pushed the door open with his foot and exited the bakery.

The rest of the afternoon and well into the evening, Natalie worked tirelessly to get the order filled as well as to get things prepped for the next day. Just as she was about to close down the bakery, another order was phoned in. Great, she thought, That means I've got to come in extra early in the morning. A quick glance at the clock and she sighed. It was already 9:00 and she was nowhere near done. She anticipated the exhaustion and pulled her phone out of her pocket to call Tom. He didn't answer, so she left a voicemail. “Hi, Tom,” she said, noting that her voice already sounded tired, “This is Natalie. It looks like things are not going to wrap up here until late and I've got to be here at the butt crack of dawn to get another order started. I'm really sorry. Can I take a rain check?” As she hung up, she was positive she was disappointing him, but she was also disappointing herself. She threw herself into her work and managed to be done by 11:30. 

Natalie slept fitfully and when her alarm went off she nearly threw it against the wall. The hot shower she took did little to help her fatigue. She didn't bother with make-up, feeling it would only serve to make her look even more haggard than she already did. As she went to grab some clean work clothes, she found that she had none. In her over-worked days, somehow she'd overlooked laundry day. Great, just great, she grumbled to herself as she pulled out a pair of yoga pants and a v-neck t-shirt. At least, she was the boss and would be working in the back all day, though she knew she'd kill any of her girls that came to work dressed like that. It would have to suffice.

She parked in the alley behind the bakery, one of five employee only paring spots that was afforded to them with the storefront she rented and got out of the car. It was early enough that there was no one else around and the city seemed like it was in a bubble, the only real noise coming from the whoosh of cars on the freeway a few blocks away. Natalie unlocked the employee door and stepped in, pulling the door shut and re-locking it behind her. Inside was the comforting smell of sugar and cream. She closed her eyes and inhaled, it was comforting and she knew, were she to curl up there on the floor, she would only have deep sleep and sweet dreams. The day called, though. There was no room for napping when there was so much work to be done. 

The kitchen was prepped from her late night before, so she needed only to grab the ingredients for the order, a huge order for fresh pudding cupcakes in chocolate and vanilla, to get started. She stepped out through the double doors of the kitchen to grab her apron from the cabinet behind the counter where they were kept and saw a man standing outside. Great, she thought as she rolled her eyes. “We're not open for a few hours,” she called, not sure if he could hear her through the pane of glass.

He turned around and smiled. Her heart leaped when she realized it was Tom. “I know, Darling,” he replied, his voice loud but muffled by the barrier between them. “I thought you could use this.” He held up a large to-go coffee mug and shook it slightly.

Natalie was thrilled. She scooted around the counter as quickly as she could and unlocked the front door. “You are a life saver!” she gushed as she took the cup from him. “Thank you, so much. I really needed this.” The coffee was piping hot as she took a sip. Closing her eyes, she moaned, “God, this is delicious.” She only realized how it sounded to him when she opened her eyes and caught him smirking with a devilish glint in his eyes. “You really know how to treat a girl in the morning.” 

Tom grinned when her stomach growled. “Have you got anything of the breakfast variety in there, or is it all just sweets?” he asked.

“Just sweets,” she shrugged. “I think I'd go crazy if I had to make breads, too.”

“Well,” he replied, “I happen to have found this wonderful deli not far from here that makes amazing breakfast sandwiches.”

It was Natalie's turn to laugh. “I know of it, Kannicke's Deli.” When he nodded, she added, “They have amazing everything.” Her mind added, And so do you.

“I'll go get us something to eat, then,” he said. She was about to wave him off when he surprised her by leaning down and kissing her gently. “I'll take that for the road.”

She was so stunned that she barely remembered to lock the door once he'd gone again. Her heart swooned and her head swam. Every thought that was there prior to his little coffee visit evaporated into sugar and steam. “I've got to collect myself,” she said to the empty bakery. “It was just a friendly kiss. He's British. They're far more friendly like that.” She wanted to rationalize it, tried to dismiss it as a character flaw, but her heart wasn't convinced. She wasn't sure her brain was, either.

By the time Tom returned, she'd collected her thoughts long enough to begin baking for the early order. She was in the kitchen, furiously mixing batter, when he knocked on the glass of the bakery door. Setting the spoon down, she wiped her chocolate-covered hands on a towel and went out front to let him in. 

As he walked through the door, Tom handed Natalie the paper bag from the deli. “I forgot to ask what kind you wanted,” he shrugged, “So I got a croissant with egg, prosciutto and provolone for you.”

It sounded divine and her mouth watered. “That's perfect!” she smiled. 

They sat down at one of the tables in the dining area of the bakery and Natalie eagerly ripped open the bag, pulling the food out and setting it on the table in front of them. Tom smiled as he opened his own breakfast and she wondered what he was thinking, but she didn't ask. They ate their meal in relative silence, the only punctuation being a satisfied hum and an occasionally a sigh. The food was phenomenal and, when they were done, he sat back in his chair and rubbed his belly. “I'm stuffed,” he exclaimed.

“Thank you for that,” she nodded at the empty bag and deli papers. “For everything.”

Natalie moved to clean the mess off the table. As she stood, Tom grasped her hands. “Natalie,” he said, “Would you go to dinner with me tonight?”

She hesitated, knowing her answer would have to be no because the bakery was her baby and she had orders to fill, but he kissed her hand. “Tom, I...” she stumbled over her words. Her resolve completely melted when he noticed a bit of chocolate batter she'd missed near her inner wrist and licked it off. His eyes flicked up to hers, dark, hooded. She took a deep breath before she lost it completely. “What time?” she smiled, her legs beginning to feel weak. Orders could wait. Dinner with the sexiest man in the universe, not so much.

“I'll pick you up at seven,” he answered. “From here.”

She scowled. “But I'll be all gross from baking all day,” she whined. “Can't I get home and shower first?”

“If you leave early enough,” he winked. When he saw the panicked look on her face, he explained, “Listen, Darling, I know a fellow workaholic when I see one and you, my dear, are every bit as much of one as I am. What we both need is a night to decompress, relax, be ourselves.”

“When you put it that way,” she smiled, “How can I refuse?”

Tom stood up from the table and wrapped his arms around her. “I've got to get on set,” he said, his voice a deep rumble in his chest as she leaned her ear on it. “I'll see you tonight.” When she looked up at him, he kissed her again. This time, she'd been expecting it and, rather than shying away, she slid her arms around his waist and kissed him back. 

The rest of the day, Natalie threw herself into overdrive, baking more furiously than she ever had before. She got her first order done before any of her staff arrived and was beginning on the next when they came through the staff door. “I'll be leaving tonight at five, girls,” she announced as they walked past the kitchen doors. “Brittny, you're in charge when I leave.”

Brittny squealed. “Do you have a hot date?” she asked. “Is it that guy from yesterday? Is he from the movie they're filming? Is he famous?” She bombarded Natalie with questions.

“The answer to all of those,” Natalie grinned, “Is 'Yes.'”

“Oh, God, he was sooooo hot!” Brittny exclaimed, fanning herself with her hand. “You go, girl!”

By the time 5:00 rolled around, Natalie was a nervous wreck. She'd managed to get every order done, as well as get things ready for the next day. She had total faith in her staff, but she'd never left the bakery during business hours. As she emerged from the kitchen to let them know she was leaving, she saw Tom sitting at the soda fountain. “You're early!” she said, her eyes wide with panic. “I'm not even close to ready.”

He chuckled. “We got done on set sooner than I expected,” he explained with a shrug. “I was hoping for a tour of the kitchen.” He waggled his eyebrows at her.

Natalie shook her head and sighed. “I suppose so,” she replied. “Come on then.”

Eagerly Tom stood up and sprinted around the counter, taking her hand as she led him through the double doors to the back. “This is where the magic happens!” she said happily. 

Luckily, she'd managed to get the kitchen entirely clean and Tom could see his reflection in the gleam of her stand mixer. “Lovely,” he commented as he perused her work space, “Just lovely.” Natalie realized she left out the platter of cookies just as Tom saw them. “What have we here?” he asked as he reached for one. “Did you make these?”

Natalie turned red. “They're actually one of my best sellers,” she admitted. “Those are getting shipped to New York in the morning.” 

He held one of the wrapped cookies up. “These are wonderful. Goodness!”

“I've seen your bit with Cookie Monster,” she smiled. “Hands off.”

“Oh you have?” he held one close to his lips just to tease her. 

“I've pretty much memorized your face, Mr. Delayed Gratification.” She tried to grab the cookie from him, but he held it away from her until she quit.

Tom finally set the cookie back down and enveloped her. “I bet you don't,” he winked as he leaned in to kiss her again. His lips were soft against hers, warm and he tasted like mocha. She melted into him, wanting to stay like that forever.

“Hey, Nat...” Brittny barged into the kitchen and found them like that. “Well, what have we here?” she asked, her voice straddling the line between amused and sly. 

Natalie and Tom let go of each other and stood rigid, their faces like guilty schoolchildren caught by the recess lady playing doctor under the slides. “What do you need, Brit?” Natalie asked, annoyed at the interruption.

Brittny was too busy ogling Tom to notice she'd been acknowledged until Natalie sharply called her name. “What?” she asked, snapping out of her stupor. Red-faced, she looked back at Natalie. “Oh, sorry.”

“What did you need?” Natalie repeated.

Shaking her head to rattle her thoughts back into place, Brittny finally said, “I wanted to let you know that I just got a phone call and the corporate order for tomorrow afternoon just got moved up to tomorrow morning.”

Closing her eyes, Natalie leaned her forehead onto Tom's chest and huffed, “Shit!”

“Is everything alright?” he asked, concerned.

“That just means I have to stay here and work on the order instead of leaving early like I was going to,” she moaned. “I'm so sorry, Tom. I really am.” She felt like she was on the verge of tears.

He took a deep breath. “I don't suppose you could call them back and tell them 'No,' can you?”

“Nope.” She glanced at Brittny. “Next time, please tell them the baker has gone for the evening and it's not something we can accommodate at such short notice, please.”

Brittny looked guilty. “I'm sorry, Nat,” she sighed. “I didn't mean to ruin your night.”

Natalie shrugged. “I know you didn't. And, in the past, I've never had reason to make you handle it any differently.” 

“Well, I can't blame you,” Brittny answered. “I'd put everything on hold for the likes of him, too.” She flashed a big grin at Tom, then turned around and went back out to the front.

“I am truly sorry, Tom,” Natalie said as she looked up at him. “But this is an important client and I can't disappoint them.”

He smiled at her sweetly. “How long does it take you for that size of an order?”

“About three hours,” she answered. “I wouldn't even get out of this place until nine. I'd have to clean up and prep for tomorrow, too.”

Tom placed his finger under her chin and gently lifted it up. “Would it make a difference if I helped?” he asked as he kissed her nose.

“Immensely,” she sighed. She knew she could get lost looking into those blue eyes if she let herself. Peeling herself away from him, she began pulling everything she needed and setting them on the counter. She told him what order things would be needed and he arranged them for her. As she went past the ovens, she turned them back on and set the temperature. “Now, we're ready.” 

“I'm all yours,” he grinned.

Natalie pulled out the largest mixing bowl and set it under the beaters at the mixer. “Now, we measure.” She turned the mixer on and began directing him with precise measurements, feeding each cup he handed her into the whirling beaters and making sure it didn't get thrown to the sides. Once the batter was mixed, he helped her prepare the cupcake tins and held them steady while she spooned the concoction in. 

She picked up the sheet with the tins and headed towards the ovens. “Let me get that for you,” he offered, opening the doors. He reached behind her and grasped the edges beside her hands, his body curved around her, muscular chest pressed against her back, his face next to her head, his breath soft on her ear. “There,” he whispered under his breath as they eased it in. Once she closed the door and turned around, she laughed.

Tom grabbed the mixer bowl from the counter and had a wooden spoon in his other hand. “Are you done with these?” he asked. “Because, if so, I'd love to lick the bowl.”

“Of course,” she giggled. “But I get to help.” Standing on her tiptoes, she reached for the spoon as he held it upward. “Please?” She raised her eyebrows at him.

A look of complete mischief flashed across his face as he set the bowl on the counter behind her, brought the tip of the spoon down and spread a swath of chocolate batter across her lips. As her tongue darted out to lick it off, his eyes went dark. “That's not for you,” he growled as he leaned down and licked it from her, his tongue invading her mouth with the taste of chocolate, his lips mashing into hers, taking her breath away. 

While he was distracted with her, she reached to grab the bowl from where he'd set it and smeared a dollop of batter onto her fingers. She leaned away from him, out of the kiss and playfully spread her own batter across his jaw. “Now, that's mine,” she smiled as she stood back up on tiptoes and licked the batter from him. 

She chuckled when she heard him let out a soft moan. “You don't know what that does to me.”

“Oh, I think I do,” she replied, pressing herself against the hardness that grew between them.

“Ehehehe.” He dropped the spoon on the counter and slid his fingers into the bowl, bringing his hand back and drawing a line of chocolate from right behind her ear to her collarbone. Before she could react, he bent down and licked, his tongue trailing hot and wet against her skin, his breath cooling the areas where he'd been, all of it making heat pool in her core.

Natalie leaned her head back. “Who knew batter could be so sexy,” she gasped as his hand fluttered above her breast before cupping it.

“Oh,” he said, “Look at that, I've managed to get some on your shirt.” She didn't look, just let herself be drawn into him as he untied the apron from around her neck and began unbuttoning the front of her shirt. His lips trailed further down, hovering just above the cup of her bra and to the cleft between.

She shook her blouse off her arms. “I better take it off, then,” she replied, her voice wavering as he unhooked her bra from behind, then grabbed the bowl. He painted her breasts with the chocolate and stood up to admire his work, leaving her breathless. “No fair,” she said, reaching for his own buttons. “I believe you should be shirtless, too, Mister.” 

Tom intercepted her, leaning down and laving her breasts, lapping the batter, first from one side, then the other, and making her nipples harden in his mouth. He knelt down in front of her, his hands caressing her curves, playing at the waistband of her skirt until he found the zipper. “Don't worry, Darling, you'll get your chance to play,” he murmured as he worked her skirt over her hips, taking her panties with it. “Hand me that bowl, please.”

Doing as she was asked and curious to see just how far he would go, she handed him the bowl. “What did you have in mind?” she asked. He didn't answer, only shot her a knowing smile as he dipped his fingers into the batter, then decorated her mound with it.

“You look sweet enough to eat,” he growled before delving his face between her legs, his tongue lapping at the sweetness before pushing even further into her folds and reveling in the saltiness of her. 

She leaned back against the counter, letting its leverage hold her up against the force of her weakening legs. Her hands grasped his curls, guiding him, holding him there as each and every movement of his tongue sent a shock of heat through her, until she was writhing against him, her breaths short and hard, punctuated by mewls. As she reached her precipice and felt the glorious elation of orgasm near, he loosened her grip and kissed her one last time before standing up and handing her the bowl. “I was almost there,” she whined.

He unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt and then slid it the rest of the way off, pulling it over his head. “You're turn,” he smiled, licking the remainder of her juices from his lips.

“I can do whatever I want?” she asked. He nodded and, after a moment of thought, she smeared her entire hand with chocolate and covered his bare chest with it. “I've got a bit of a sweet tooth,” she purred as she unbuttoned his slacks. “And you look sweet to me.” 

He helped her slide the slacks down, then stepped out of them after kicking his shoes off. “This was the direction you were going, wasn't it?” he asked with his eyebrow raised.

Natalie only winked at him before smearing the batter from his chest down his happy trail and, using both hands, slathering it over his hardened cock. “I believe I ordered this,” she joked before licking his chest, letting her tongue follow the contours of his muscles as she worked her way slowly down. She could feel his breathing go more shallow the lower she got, felt his hands on her shoulders beckoning her. She swirled her tongue around the head of his cock once she got there, exploring his tip, lapping at the underside of it and feeling him harden even more. He gasped once she took the entirety of it into her mouth, cupping his balls with one hand and stroking him with her other. His hands followed the curves of her shoulders and cradled the back of her head, tangling in her hair, guiding her rhythm as she hollowed her cheeks and massaged him with her tongue, until, finally she felt him pull her back and she let him from her with a juicy pop. “Just about there?” she asked before kissing her way back up his body. 

Tom let out a groan. “Yep,” he replied, biting his lip as she kissed her way back up him. Once she was fully standing, he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, all the while his lips and tongue tracing her neck, his teeth nibbling on her earlobe. She wrapped her legs around his hips and could feel him pressed up against her folds. He set her on the counter, her ass in the flour dusting, but before she could protest, drove himself into her.

She moaned, low, deep, raising her hips toward him as he filled her. “Thank god those weren't just rumors,” she groaned as he began to pull from her. 

With a pivot of his hips, he thrust again. “Rumors?” he mumbled against her skin.

“Your size, Sir,” she smiled, leaning back and using her hands to brace herself. 

He chuckled. “Oh.” He hungered for her as certain as any chocolate. 

She closed her eyes and felt him wrap his arm around her, placing his hand on the small of her back and pulling her into him while he gyrated, grinding his hips into her and deepening his reach. Each movement he made sent a shock of excitement through her, an elation that gathered in her belly and threatened to explode with force. His mouth, once again, found her nipples and he suckled them, one at a time, peaks turned to aching pebbles, adding to the pressure that built. Her breathing became more and more shallow, forced out with each mewl, until she hit the peak. Her ecstasy spilled over, the pressure inside reached capacity and everything released in a volley of paroxysms peppered by screams of his name, keens and cries of passion.

For Tom, her release was his own pleasure as well. As she peaked, her walls closed around him, throttling him, massaging him, pulling him into his own. He wanted to push as deeply into her as he could, through himself, through her. As her own orgasm began to fade, his reached its peak. “Fuck,” he growled in her ear. He was feral, ferocious, animal as his hands slid down to hold her ass, to pull her onto him as much as possible as he rutted into her. 

His own pleasure set off a whole new round for her and, as he pounded into her, she came, pumping around his release, her body on fire, her voice ragged with screams that matched his own low groans, until, at last, they were both sated and breathless.

Natalie would have been content to stay like that, but the timer on the oven dinged. “I've got to get that, or they'll all be ruined,” she said as she tried to peel herself away from him.

Tom pulled himself from her and helped her down. “Of course, if they were to get ruined, we'd have to make more, right?” he said, his voice sly.

She nodded. “We would, but I'd much rather go shower, wouldn't you?” She slipped a pair of oven mitts over her hands and carefully pulled the sheet with the cupcakes from the oven, setting them on the counter to cool. “These can sit while we get dressed,” she explained. “Then, my place, or yours?”

“Definitely yours,” he answered.


End file.
